My 60th Love
by KyuHyun'JiYoon
Summary: HunHan Fanfic! Transgender! Apakah mereka yang terpisah 60 tahun bisa bertemu lagi? CInta menjawab atas semua penantian dan kesetian mereka. Luhan mencintai Sehun dan Sehun sangat mencintai Luhannya. More? read it RnR and DLDR juseyo, FF abal, hahaha


**My 60****th**** Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KyuHyunJiYoon Present:**

**My 60****th**** Love**

**.**

**Cast:**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**.**

**Genre:**

**Romance and Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Diclaimer:**

**HunHan saling memiliki dan FF ini punya saya ^^**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Genderswitch (Luhan As Yeoja), typo, bad diction, no feel and many more ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**60 tahun aku menunggu dirimu…**

**60 tahun aku mencarimu…**

**Peluh, tangis dan keputus asaan pernah menghampiriku…**

**Tapi aku percaya…**

**Jika kau, istri tercintaku, saat ini masih menungguku…**

**Menungguku kembali kepelukanmu…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**24****th**** October 1940**

**Sehun POV**

.

.

Aku menyusuri jalanan kota seoul dengan langkah yang sedikit terburu-buru, jam makan siang sebentar lagi berakhir dan aku sudah harus berada dikantor, menyelesaikan banyak pekerjaan.

Aku Oh Sehun, seorang remaja berusia 18 tahun yang sudah mulai meniti karir diperkantoran dengan kemampuanku yang bisa dikatakan luar biasa. Tahun ini adalah tahun keberuntunganku, ya bisa dikatakan, aku sudah bisa mencapai kesuksesan diusia muda.

Kakiku masih melangkah dengan sedikit terburu-buru tanpa memperhatikan siapa dan apa saja yang ada didepanku, pikiranku masih melayang pada banyak pekerjaan dan deadline yang sebentar lagi.

**.**

**.**

**BRUK!**

**.**

**.**

Tubuhku menabrak sesuatu, kutolehkan kepalaku kepada orang yang kutabrak. Dia tersenyum malu lalu menunduk dan mengumpulkan banyak barang-barangnya yang berserakan. Aku berjongkok, ikut membantunya.

"Mianhae… aku tidak begitu fokus pada jalanan tadi, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku sambil mengumpulkan lembaran kertas yang hampir terbang ditiup angin kendaraan yang melintas dipinggir jalan.

"E-eh? Gwaenchana tuan. Aku juga tidak begitu memperhatikan jalanan didepanku jadi aku menabrakmu" Jawab Yeoja manis itu sambil menatapku, menunjukkan wajah yang menyesal. Aku tersenyum, aku tebak, dia masih sekitar 16-18 tahunan, wajahnya begitu terlihat muda.

"Siapa namamu, hm?" Tanyaku sambil memberikan kertas yang sudah kukumpulkan tadi. Yeoja itu tersenyum dengan semangat, "Xi Luhan imnida, kalau kau? Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya balik, sambil mengambil kertas yang aku berikan.

Ah… senyumnya begitu mengagumkan. Pancaran mata polos yang lucu, bibir tipis yang indah, pipi putih yang tampak sempurna. Aku masih terus memandanginya sampai aku sadar ada semburat merah dipipinya, manis, sangat manis.

"Eh? Hehe mianhae, aku terlalu lama memandangimu. Namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun. Dan jangan panggil aku tuan aku masih 18 tahun, hahaha" Jawabku dengan diiringi gelak tawa. Luhan juga ikut tertawa dan tampak menunjukkan wajah kaget. "18 tahun? Aigooo… kau lebih muda dariku berarti, hehehe, aku 22 tahun, panggil aku noona ne, hahaha" Kata-katanya membuatku tersentak. Mataku membulat sempurna dan memandanginya dengan pandangan 'Kau berbohong kan?' Ah tebakanku salah ternyata.

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Aku tebak, pasti kau mengira aku berusia dibawah 18 tahun, iya kaan?" Tanyanya seakan bisa membaca pikiranku. Aku tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk, "Hahaha ne, aku kira begitu, ternyata kau ehem noona, kkk~" Jawabku sambil terkikik. Dia mencubit pelan lenganku, "Aish! Jangan tertawa, wajah terlihat muda ini membuatku kadang disangka anak SMA" Protesnya lucu.

Ah… itu pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan yeoja sepertinya. Mulai dari situ, aku dan dia jadi banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Xi Luhan, cinta pertamaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5 month Later, 13rd March 1940**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luhannie…" Aku memandangnya sendu. Menangkup kedua pipinya, "A-apa kau akan menikah?" Aku bertanya pada Luhan dengan pandangan yang tetap sendu. Luhan menunduk, "Hmm.." Dia hanya bergumam, tanda mengiyakan pertanyaanku tadi. Hatiku mencelos, 5 bulan aku menunggunya. Ternyata dia akan menikah dengan orang lain. Aku tersenyum kecut sambil mencubit pipinya pelan "H-hehe, semoga kau bahagia dengan suamimu ne? Ehem, kalau nanti sudah menikah… jangan lupakan aku, arraseo?" Aku masih terus memandangi Luhan, menutupi sebuah rasa kecewa yang sangat besar. Dia tiba-tiba memelukku dengan erat, "Hiks… hiks…" Isakan kecil terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Aku hanya bisa membalas pelukannya sambil terdiam, hhh… Tuhan, aku benar-benar harus melepasnya.

"Sehun… Hiks… bawa aku pergi, kumohon… bawa aku pergi jauh bersamamu, aku tidak mau menikah dengan dia, aku tidak mau" Luhan menatapku dengan mata yang berair, dia menangis. "Aku mohon… apa harus aku katakana jika aku mencintaimu Sehun?! Hiks… tidakkah kau.. kau juga mencintaiku? Apa aku tidak ada artinya untukmu? A-"

**Chu~**

Aku mencium bibir Luhan lembut, membuatnya berhenti mengomel. Ah.. bibirnya terasa begitu manis, ini ciuman pertamaku. Luhan menatapku sendu, aku melepaskan ciuman itu. "Hhh… kau benar-benar ingin pergi denganku? Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? A-aku juga mencintaimu…" Aku memeluknya erat, sangat erat. "Jangan berkata kau tidak ada artinya untukku Luhannie… I love you so much… I really love you…"

Luhan membalas pelukanku, dia terisak kembali… Aku berjanji, sejak saat itu aku tidak akan mau membuat air matanya menetes lagi. Xi Luhan, atau… Oh Luhan, aku sangat mencintainya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku dan Luhan pergi ketempat orang tuaku di GwangJu. Tinggal disana sambil membangun sebuah rumah tangga kecil, ah… aku sebenarnya belum menikah dengannya, tapi aku sudah merencanakan sebuah pernikahan. Aku benar-benar ingi menikahinya, menjaga cinta pertamaku.

"Sehunnie~"

Sebuah suara indah menggetarkan gendang telingaku, kurasakan dua buah lengan mungil melingkar dipinggangku, aku otomatis terseyum, "Ne, Noona? Hahahaha" Aku menjawab sambil tertawa kecil lalu membalikkan tubuhku, menatap kedua manic mata calon istriku.

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, ah.. sepertinya dia tidak suka dipanggil 'Noona' "Ish~! Jangan panggil noonaaaa~ aku tidak suka~!" Ucapnya jengkel sambil mencubit pipiku, "A-aw? Ah! I-iyaaa, aku tidak akan memanggil calon istriku noona lagi, aku akan memanggilnya…. Hmm.." Aku sengaja menghentikan kalimatku, membuat Luhan memiringkan kepalanya lucu sambil mengerenyitkan dahinya heran, "Apa? Ayo katakan Sehunnie, kau mau memanggilku apa, eoh?"

Aku masih diam, "Hahahaha aku akan memanggilnya yeobo.. Luhan sayang atau Baby Lulu hmm.. kurasa Luhannie terdengar manis, sama manisnya dengan senyummu, sayang…" Ucapku sambil terkekeh kecil. Aku melihat kedua pipi Luhan merona, ah.. dia terlihat begitu menggemaskan, kkk~

"Apapun yang terjadi, percayalah padaku, aku yang nekad membawamu kabur dari rumah dan aku yang akan menikahimu. Sayang, cintaku hanya akan jadi milikmu.. kau mau kan tetap mencintaiku apapun yang terjadi nanti?" Aku menggenggam tangan Luhan erat, menciumnya dengan lembut. Luhan mengangguk pasti, "Ne! aku akan tetap mencintai Sehunnie apapun yang terjadi, kalaupun kita terpisah nanti, aku akan terus mencintaimu.." Luhan memelukku erat, sangat erat. "Aku mencintaimu, Luhan sayang.. aku sangat mencintaimu.." Aku membalas pelukan Luhan lalu mengecup lembut keningnya, membagi rasa sayang lewat satu ciuman penuh kasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

**.**

**.**

Hari membahagiakan itu tiba, Luhan dan Sehun ahirnya mengucap janji suci, mengikat cinta mereka dalam sebuah jalinan kasih yang bernama pernikahan. Raut bahagia terlihat sangat mendominasi wajah mereka berdua, ucapan selamat dan wajah-wajah berbahagia mengiringi mereka hari itu.

Sehun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, dia akan selalu menjaga bidadarinya, menjaga seseorang yang kini berstatus sebagai istrinya, Luhan.

"Sehunnie.. ah, yeobo~ hehehe aku mencintaimu.." Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan manja, Sehun terkekeh pelan lalu membalas pelukan istrinya tersebut. "Aku lebih mencintaimu, Luhannie… hahaha" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, "Kau tidak mau berkata 'Yeobo, aku juga mencintaiku' atau apa, eoh? Aish~! Aku menunggu kau mengatakannya.." Luhan menatap wajah Sehun dengan pandangan Sendu, Sehun tersenyum lembut… "Aku juga mencintaimu, yeobo…"

**.**

**.**

**Chu~**

**.**

**.**

Sehun mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut penuh kasih di bibir Luhan, membuat yeoja cantik itu merona. "Sudah kan? Mau mendengar apa lagi, eoh? Atau istriku ini mau mendengar suaminya berkata 'Sayang, ayo buat anak yang banyak' hahaha" Sehun tertawa sambil mengedipkan matanya, membuat Luhan tertunduk malu, "A-aish~! Jangan begitu bilangnya, aaaa~ Sehunnie babbo~!" Luhan berteriak salah tingkah dan Sehun hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah lucu istrinya itu. Hmm.. Bahagia bukan? Ya… bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-apa?!" Sehun berteriak kaget, membuat Luhan semakin menundukkan wajahnya. "Eomma! Yang benar saja, aku baru menikah! Aku bahkan baru 3 hari tinggal bersama istriku, apa maksudnya jika aku harus ikut wajib militer dan ikut membantu korea selatan? Eomma, 2 bulan lagi, aku tidak mau meninggalkan istriku secepat itu!"

"Tapi Sehun-ah, itu sudah kewajiban dari pemerintah korea! Eomma tidak bisa menolaknya dan mereka meminta semua warga pria membantu korea untuk mengurangi resiko peperangan!" Eomma Sehun menatap Sehun dengan padangan menyesal, "Besok kau harus berangkat, tidak ada pengunduran waktu" Ucap Eomma Sehun tegas, lalu meninggalkan ruang keluarga, menyisakan keheningan dan sebuah isakan kecil dari Luhan, ya.. dia menangis.

"L-Luhannie.. istriku, sayang jangan menangis.." Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya, membuat Luhan semakin terisak kencang. "H-hiks.. kalau kau tidak kembali bagaimana? Sehunnie.. aku mencintaimu, jangan tinggalkan aku… Jangan… aku mohon, hiks.. hiks~" Luhan masih menangis dalam pelukan Sehun, mencengkram baju Sehun seakan-akan tak mau suaminya tersebut pergi.

"Sayang… aku pasti kembali, aku pasti kembali… Uljima nae sarang, uljima…" Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan dan mencium puncak kepala istri yang paling dicintainya tersebut. Berat memang ketika dia mengetahui jika dia harus meninggalkan istrinya untuk wajib militer sekaligus langsung bertugas menjaga daerah perbatasan antara Korea selatan dan Korea utara. Tapi semua diluar kuasanya, tahun-tahun dimana dia hidup adalah tahun dimana suasana antara dua korea itu sedang tegang. Mengharuskannya membela tanah kelahirannya tersebut.

"Hiks.. jangan pergi, aku mohon…" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sehun dengan mata yang berair, raut kesedihan dan takut kehilangan begitu terlihat jelas di sorot manic Luhan, Sehun terenyuh. Matanya mulai memanas, bulir-bulit kesedihan itu meluncur melalui kedua pipinya, menandakan bahwa dia juga tidak ingin kehilangan istrinya tersebut. "Mianhae, aku janji, aku pasti kembali, aku akan kembali kepelukanmu.. Aku berjanji.."

Dan malam itu isak tangis Luhan mendominasi rumah mereka, ya… kehilangan adalah hal yang ditakuti semua orang, tapi sesuai janji Sehun, dia akan kembali kepelukan istrinya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya, Sehun bergegas mengemasi barangnya, dia akan segera pergi ketempat wajib militernya, meninggalkan Luhan dan keluarganya. "Yeobo…" Luhan memanggil Sehun dengan suara serak, "Hiks… Aku mencintaimu, berjanjilah kau akan kembali… berjanjilah.." Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan tangis. "Aku berjanji sayang… aku berjanji, pegang janjiku, aku pasti akan kembali padamu.. Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu.." Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan, pelukan yang terakhir.

**Tin! Tin!**

Mobil jemputan Sehun sudah datang, dia segera mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar, siap untuk menjalankan wajib militernya.

**Grep!**

Luhan menahan tangan Sehun, menggenggam tangannya erat. Sehun menatap sendu kearah Luhan, "Sayang…" Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya, "Tenanglah, aku akan kembali… aku berjanji, aku akan berjanji pada istriku.." Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan, menyesap aroma wangi rambut istrinya untuk terakhir kali. "Aku mencintaimu, Luhannie.. istriku yang paling aku cintai…"

**Chu~**

Satu kecupan lembut tercipta diantara Sehun dan Luhan, bibir Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dengan lembut, memberikan seluruh hatinya pada Luhan hari itu.

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

Air mata Luhan menetes seiring dengan lepasnya ciuman dari Sehun, Luhan menangis tanpa suara.. menangis, entahlah.. dia merasa dia akan kehilangan Sehunnya…

"Aku akan kembali, aku janji pada istriku, aku mencintaimu sayang… aku mencintaimu.." Sehun mengecup kening Luhan cepat dan bergegas menuju mobilnya, masih terdengar jelas jika Luhan menangis, mengeluarkan tangisan sedihnya… Hari itu adalah hari terakhir dia bertemu dengan suaminya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bulan demi bulan berlalu, tanpa terasa 2 tahun Luhan menunggu Sehunnya, setiap hari menanti kembalinya suami tercintanya tersebut didepan pintu, berharap mobil itu muncul dan Sehun keluar dari sana, tersenyum dan memeluk Luhan, tapi hari ini sama seperti sebelumnya, tak ada kabar dari Sehunnya, kosong, hilang dan hampa.

"Nak.." Suara eomma Sehun terdengar lirih, Luhan menengok sambil tersenyum, "Ne eomma?" Luhan kembali menatap jalanan didepannya. "Sudahlah, jangan ditunggu seperti itu sayang, Sehun tidak akan pulang hari ini.. masuklah, hari beranjak sore…" Eomma Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, mengajak menantunya itu masuk.

"Ani, eomma… Sehunnie pasti pulang…"

Hening.. eomma Sehun menangis dalam diam memandangi wajah Luhan dengan sendu. Perih, hatinya perih melihat menantu kesayangannya selalu berdiri didepan pintu, menunggu Sehunnya yang tak pernah kembali..

"Dia tidak akan kembali… Besok kita akan pindah, pemukiman ini akan digusur, kita akan kembali ketempat kelahiran Sehun, tenanglah.. disana aman, suasana perang masih terasa, disana kita akan aman" Eomma Sehun masuk, meninggalkan Luhan sendirian, masih dengan harapan Sehunnya kembali.

"Sehunnie… mana janjimu?"

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

Air mata itu kembali mengalir dari manik indah Luhan, hatinya begitu terluka, semua orang mengatakan Sehunnya tidak akan kembali.. perlahan tapi pasti, harapannya musnah..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan dan keluarga Sehun segera meninggalkan gwangju, pergi kedaerah utara dibagian korea selatan, berlindung disana, ditempat dimana Sehun dilahirkan. Tinggal disana dan melupakan semua tentang Sehun walaupun itu pahit.

3 tahun…

4 tahun…

5 tahun…

Luhan selalu melakukannya, menunggu Sehun didepan pintu rumahnya… berharap Sehun akan berkunjung ke tempat kelahirannya ini dan menemui Luhan yang sudah sangat merindukan Sehun.

Puk!

Seseorang menepuk bahu Luhan yang sedang melamun, Luhan refleks menoleh, "Eh?" Dilihatnya wajah tampan seseorang, tinggi dan tersenyum penuh karisma. "Annyeong Agassi (nona) kenapa melamun?" Luhan tersenyum lucu, "Ah… aku sedang menunggu suamiku, hehehe" Pria itu tersenyum kembali, "Suamimu? Kau selalu melakukannya setiap hari, apa tidak bosan?" Pria yang bernama Kris itu memandang Luhan dengan pandangan aneh, tertarik mungkin?

"Tidak… aku tidak pernah bosan, hehe aku selalu membayangkan suamiku akan datang dari seberang jalan sana dan memelukku… aku merindukannya…"

"Sudah berapa lama tidak bertemu? 2 bulan? 4 bulan?" Tanya Kris lagi

"5 tahun…"

Kris terdiam, membatu, seakan tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya, "5 tahun? Apa kau selalu melakukannya setiap hari?" Tanya Kris tidak percaya. "Setiap hari, setiap waktu, hehehe aku sangat merindukan Suamiku, dia sudah berjanji akan kembali.. aku akan menagih janjinya… Sayang? Kau dengar aku kan? Istrimu ini merindukanmu.. cepatlah kembali nee.. hehehe" Luhan berbicara sambil menatap langit sore, seakan berbicara dengan Sehun.

Kris terenyuh mendengar pengakuan Luhan. "Apa kau tidak berniat mencari suami baru?"

**Deg!**

Jantung Luhan berpacu dengan cepat, ia menundukkan kepalanya "E-mh.. i-itu.. ani, aku tidak mau… aku mau Sehunku, itu saja… baru 5 tahun kok, aku sanggup menunggunya sampai berbelas tahun, bahkan berpuluh tahun, umurku baru 26 tahun, hehehe"

Kris mengusap lembut kepala Luhan, "Kalau aku berusaha merebut hatimu, apa kau mau?" Tanya Kris serius, Luhan menatap Kris dengan mata yang membulat penuh, "Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak akan membuka hatiku untuk siapapun… Aku mau Sehunku…" Luhan beranjak dari duduknya, meninggalkan Kris yang penuh dengan raut kekecewaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sehun POV**

**.**

Tanggal 22 desember tahun 1949, sebentar lagi tahun baru… Tuhan, aku merindukan istriku… Kemana lagi aku harus mencari? Kenapa tempat tinggalku di gwangju tergusur begitu? 7 tahun… 7 tahun aku berpisah dengannya… Istriku sayang, aku merindukanmu…

**.**

**Sehun POV END**

**.**

**Author POV**

**.**

Air mata Sehun mengalir, berharap dia bisa menemukan istrinya, tidak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus hidupnya, istri yang dicintainya akan selalu jadi tujuan utamanya untuk melangkah. Malam inipun sama, dia masih berharap menemukan Luhan, berharap bisa kembali memeluk istrinya tersebut, hatinya sakit.. sakit dan menderita, cinta yang diperjuangkannya dengan susah payah, nyatanya harus lepas lagi, lepas karena keadaan yang memaksa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rambutku mulai memutih kasih…**

**Kulitku mulai keriput..**

**Pandanganku mulai kabur…**

**Tapi rasa cinta ini entah kenapa tak pernah hilang..**

**Bertahun-tahun aku mencarimu, berharap aku bisa kembali bertemu denganmu.. istri tercintaku..**

**Air mata ini tak pernah berhenti mengalir ketika rasa rindu itu menusuk dadaku..**

**Senyummu..**

**Sentuhanmu..**

**Tawamu..**

**Kecupanmu..**

**Aku selalu merindukannya, kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, kasih?**

**Istriku.. belahan hatiku..**

**Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu..**

**Nyanyian dan alunan kesedihan selalu aku rasakan, berharap kau datang dan menggantinya dengan bait-bait kebahagiaan..**

**Aku ingin kembali kepelukanmu…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**55****th**** years laters…**

"Kakek? Kakek mau kemana, eoh?" Anak remaja dengan tubuh jangkung menghampiri seorang kakek tua dengan tongkatnya, "Ah.. hahaha, aku ingin pulang kampung, entah kenapa aku merindukan suasana tempat kelahiranku, hehe" Wajah tuanya terlihat lelah dan sedikit sedih. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalau aku mengatar kakek? Kakek mau kemana, eoh?" Wajah tua itu tersenyum lembut, "Aku mau ke daegu, kau mau mengantar kakek tua ini?" Tanya kakek itu dengan suara serak khas seorang kakek-kakek. "Tentu saja! Ah, panggil aku Chanyeol, kebetulan aku juga mau ke daegu, kakek kenapa sendirian? Tidak ditemani istri kakek, hm?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menuntun sang kakek masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Pandangan kakek tua itu mulai sendu, "Aku mencari istriku selama 60 tahun… tapi belum ketemu juga, mungkin dia sudah dipanggil sang kuasa, hahaha. Aku bahkan masih ingat betapa manisnya senyum istriku.." Kakek itu menangis.

"Mwo?! 60 tahun?! Aigoo.. berarti kakek kehilangan istri kakek sejak zaman Korea utara dan Korea selatan masih berperang?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya kaget, mustahil 60 tahun masih setia, itu menurutnya.

"Hahaha iya, aku harus wajib militer saat itu. Ah… kau tau? Zaman sekarang ini tekhnologi semakin canggih, andai saja dulu ada Ponsel, tsk, aku benar-benar merindukan istriku…"

"Siapa nama istri kakek?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. "Oh Luhan, namanya Luhan… nama yang sangat cantik kan? Haha"

Chanyeol terdiam lalu tersenyum sangat bahagia. "Luhan?! Aigoo… ayo kakek, kita segera pulang, aish.. entah kenapa aku rasanya ingin menangis, ini pasti akan jadi kabar yang sangat membahagiakan!" Chanyeol segera menancap gas mobilnya dengan kencang, membuat kakek yang bernama Oh Sehun itu hampir jantungan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil berwarna hitam bergaya klasik itu berhenti di sebuah rumah kecil, "Eh? Kau tau tempatku dilahirkan? Aigoo.. ini rumahku dulu, ah.. sudah banyak berubah, hahaha" Sehun melangkahkan kakinya turun dari mobil dan menopang badannya dengan sebuah tongkat kayu.

"Kakek tunggu disini ne, aku akan masuk.." Chanyeol segera masuk kerumah kecil tersebut.

Sehun masih memandangi rumah itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "Luhannie.. andai kau disisiku sekarang, pasti kau akan senang melihat rumah kecil ini.. ini rumah tempatku dilahirkan…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tap!**

**Tap!**

**Tap!**

"A-aish Chanyeol.. Nenek tidak kuat berjalan cepat, kau mau apa, hm? Ayo.. jalan pelan-pelan, kau lupa nenekmu ini sudah sangat tua, eoh?" Seorang nenek yang digandeng oleh Chanyeol sedikit kesusahan saat berjalan.

Sehun masih terus mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat banyak bunga cantik yang terlihat begitu terawat tumbuh dipekarangan rumahnya.

"Kakek!" Suara Chanyeol lagi-lagi hampir membuat Sehun jantungan, dia menoleh kesumber suara..

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sehun POV**

Anak remaja itu lagi-lagi membuatku kaget, aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah sumber suara.. Ah ya tuhan! Mata rabunku mulai melihat hal yang aneh, ah.. ada seorang wanita tua, kurasa dia juga seumuran denganku, sama-sama sudah sangat tua, hahaha.. wajahnya, matanya, itu.. itu sangat mirip dengan Luhanku..

Tanpa sadar aku melangkahkan kaki tuaku dengan susah payah kearah Chanyeol dan seorang nenek yang digandengnya, "L-luhan?" Aku memanggil wanita itu itu asal, aku seperti melihat sosok tua dari istriku..

"Darimana kau tau namaku?" Dia bertanya sambil menatap heran kearahku, ya tuhan.. suaranya.. suara itu…

"Nenek.. masih ingat dengan suami nenek dulu? Sehun.." Chanyeol berucap sambil mengingatkan wanita tua itu, dia menuebut namaku.. ah ya tuhan, itu Luhanku…

"S-sehun? Ne.. ah, nenek merindukannya, ada apa, Hm?" Tanya Luhan, aku ingin segera memeluknya. "Aku.. aku Sehun, kau tidak ingat padaku? Luhannie…" Aku memeluk tubuh wanita tua itu dengan segera.

**.**

**Author POV**

**.**

Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh wanita tua itu, wajahnya.. walaupun sudah penuh keriput dan rambutnya sudah putih semua, dia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas istri tercintanya tersebut. "Sehunnie… s-sehun? S-suamiku? Suamiku… hiks…" Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun, pelukan pertama setelah 60 tahun berpisah, pelukan pelepas rindu, walaupun mereka sudah mulai tua dan renta.

"Aku mencarimu, aku mencintaimu.. aku sudah berjanji padamu bukan sayang? Aku akan kembali.. aku sudah kembali.. aku kembali.." Sehun semakin memperat pelukannya. Luhan menangis, mata tuanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata, menangis dalam pelukan sang suami.

"Sehunnie.. kau kembali, hiks.. kau kembali.. aku merindukanmu…"

Dan sepasang insane tua itu melepaskan rasa rindu mereka, penun kasih walaupun usia tua membuat mereka terlihat sangat lelah. Cinta tak pernah mengenal siapa aku dan siapa kamu.. cinta tak mengenal berapa usiamu dan berapa usiaku, cinta hanya perlu pengorbanan dan rasa kasih tulus dan ikhlas.. cinta itu kembali menyatukan mereka..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ternyata, aku kembali bertemu denganmu…**

**Walaupun kau sudah tua, kau tetap terlihat mempesona dimataku.. dimataku yang juga sudah mulai menua..**

**Sayang, 60 tahun aku mencarimu.. 60 tahun aku kehilanganmu..**

**Tapi kini, aku kembali bersamamu..**

**Kembali bersama istri tercintaku…**

**Luhannie… biarkan aku kembali mencintaimu, walaupun dengan usiaku yang mulai dimakan waktu..**

**Sayang… aku tahu, aku sudah tak kuat dan tak bertenaga lagi, tapi cintaku masih sebesar dulu..**

**Semua tak sia-sia..**

**Semua berakhir indah, karena pada akhirnya, kau kembali kepelukanku..**

**Luhannie… aku mencintaimu…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Bwahahaha ampun -_-v FFnya abal banget ya –-" ya segitu aja deh, RnR yaaa semuanya, kasih komen buat FFku yang abal ini, wkwkwk makasih udah mau baca. Maaf kalau feelnya ga dapet, apalagi endingnya itu dibikin secepat kilat-_- hehehe**


End file.
